ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version)
Return to the Sedgewick Level is the fifth level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips An upgrade on the Boson Darts and Blast Streams would help against the Spider Witch. Entities Encountered Trappable Ghosts *Chef Deforrest Class VI Anchored Phantom (Trappable: x1) *Cook Ghost Class III Animating Specter (Trappable: x3) Untrappable Entities *Kitchen Flier Class I Inhabiting Swarmer *Webbed Fiend Class V Webbed Fiend *Echo (not able to scan) *Spider Crawler Class VI Vermin Entity *Spider Witch Class IV Elevated Remnant Walk-Through Mandala Revealed The next morning, Rookie came down to the garage bay and saw Ilyssa Selwyn talking to Peter Venkman. She was convinced they were real heroes. Ray was in low spirits because of Peck's declaration he was pulling their licenses. Peter reminded him it was the Thanksgiving holiday. No bureaucrats would be working until Monday. They had a four day weekend to stop the end of the world from happening. Janine Melnitz stated she wouldn't come to work on Monday if there was an evacuation. Rookie should walk over to Peter's office to find Ray Stantz And Egon Spengler. Ray was still trying to find out what the Mandala symbol meant. Winston looked at the map and drawings and turned them around to accurately reflect the node locations. Ray realized it wasn't just a constellation. Ilyssa came over and recognized the Mandala. Peter asked them pretend someone present didn't know what a Mandala was. Egon explained a Mandala was like a spiritual labyrinth. Ray continued and noted this particular Mandala looked like a spiraling system that fed into each successive node along the line until it reached a culmination point. Ray theorized Ivo Shandor must have set some mechanism in place, before he died, similar to the antenna in Dana's former apartment. Peter asked if that meant the Mandala was designed to feed energy to the Destructor Form of Gozer. Ray realized Peter was right. Ilyssa was astonished. Egon speculated the ghosts were being trapped in the Mandala Map and funneled from node to node, and they got stronger and stronger, until they reached the end. Ray pointed out the first three nodes were at the New York City Public Library, Natural History Museum, and Sedgewick Hotel. The fourth node was supposedly located in the middle of the Hudson River. Ilyssa wanted to know what any of it had to do with her. Ray and Egon believed she was some sort of catalyst who accidentally setting things in motion when she was at the museum and the Sedgewick. The Ghostbusters were off to the Sedgewick Hotel again but to turn off the node. Ray asked Ilyssa if she remembered anything from when she was at the Sedgewick. Ilyssa remembered she was standing outside Room 1221. Something was compelling her to go in, but she woke up just before the door opened. She ran out of there as fast as she could but some jerk tried to pick her up on the elevator. Peter cut in and asked her to stay at the Firehouse and read up on the Mandala while they were gone. Peter asked to be dropped off near Peck's office so he could do some surveillance. Ray agreed and recommended he meet up with them at the hotel after he was done. The Ghostbusters arrived at the hotel, and found the P.C.O.C. have specifically prevented them from entering, and that the hotel was closed down for repairs. Paying little attention to the punishment if caught, Egon tore up the warning. Ray was about to shoot the doors open but Egon had another idea. It was unlocked so Egon just opened it with his hand. They head inside to search for the node. Access Denied Winston spotted a bunch of ghosts and thought it was an ambush Ray realized they were harmless residual hauntings, ghosts who haven't crossed entirely into this dimension. They were just psychokinetic echoes or ghosts of ghosts. Egon registered a strong valence spike higher up in the building. Ray remembered Ilyssa said she was called to the 12th floor. That's where they needed to go. But with the power out, they had to use the stairs. Egon reminded everyone that Pappy Sargassi took out the bottom of the staircase. Rookie should head through the first set of doors into the lobby then go left. Follow the hallway to the ballroom and look on the right to find the Possessed Bell-Bottom Jeans. Be sure to neutralize any Black Slime lying around. Double back and follow the others to the elevator. Endless Party The Ghostbusters heard a woman's scream and raced over to the stairwell. Ray cautioned them it could be a Level Five Anchored Ambusher. It was just the manager, John O'Keefe, who has been locked in the stairwell all night. The manager talked of ghosts and monsters everywhere. The manager let out a shriek... that's what they heard. Ray assured him the ghosts were just echoes of actual ghosts. Completely harmless. Go up the stairs one floor and look for a bellhop's cart. Behind it is the Broccoli Queen Autobiography. Head back down and follow the others back out to the lobby. Enter the Spiderwitch One specific ghost called the Spider Witch, a woman who lived in the hotel back in the 1920s is spotted. She has a tattoo of a web on her back and conceals a knife from her would-be suitor. They entered an elevator. The manager was shocked and recognized her from stories circulated among the old staff. He then explained he returned to the Sedgewick the night before to retrieve some payroll records, but the hotel wouldn't let him leave and the phones were down. Winston realized that meant they were all trapped in the hotel, too. Egon believed the key was the 12th floor, the core of the Mandala node. Once they got the power back on, they could take the elevators up... if the elevators didn't eat them. Ray asked where the circuit breakers were. The manager replied they were located in his office but the city came and turned off most of the hotel's power after the electrical fire on the third floor. It couldn't be turned on through again. The manager added there was a backup generator in the utility room off the kitchen. They were designed for emergency blackouts. They headed for the kitchen but the manager was spooked. Several Webbed Fiends attack them. Take them out with the Proton Streams or Boson Darts. Head to the passage along the left wall. The Ghostbusters made it down to the kitchen but the manager passed out. The Kitchen Once inside the kitchen, the team heard cackling. Upon entering, Rookie should go left. Look for two refrigerators along the right wall. Switch to Capture Stream and remove the one on the left. Behind it is the Cruel Oven. Look for a cracked wall. Follow the signs to the utility room in the back where the Emergency Generator is located. Winston noticed all the damage around and concluded it was from when Peter and Rookie were chasing Slimer around. Ray interjected only some the damage was. They weren't alone. Emergency Generator The emergency generator was found but they had to locate the switch. Go left and walk down. To make matters worse, the room was flooded. Open the gate on the right and flip the red switch behind the generator. A power cable is submerged so Rookie is trapped. Winston suggested some slime tethering. Use the Slime Tether to pull the cable out and stick it to a wall. Dash out back to the others before the tether wears out. Power Restored Once back in the kitchen, Ray smelled something. A fierce battle with Cook Ghosts erupted in the kitchen. Ray recognized the controlling entity as the mass poisoner, Chef DeForrest. Ignore the others and focus on Chef DeForrest and any Black Slime Portals. Seal any portal then nail the Chef with Proton Streams and/or Boson Darts. He will occasionally send Kitchen Fliers at the Rookie. Disperse and focus back on the Chef. Once Rookie traps him, help the others in trapping the Cook Ghosts. Splitting Up Once the kitchen is clean, the Ghostbusters head for the elevators. They reunite with the manager near the lobby. Egon confirmed the psycho-mass came to rest about 190 feet above their heads. Ray realized he was alluding to the 13th floor. The manager scoffed at the notion of a 13th floor. He reminded them the Sedgewick didn't have one like all the grand old hotels. Ray proposed they split up into groups. Egon and Rookie would go to the 12th Floor, while Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, and the manager would search the 14th. Go all the way back to the hotel entrance and neutralize the Black Slime by the left wall. Follow P.K.E. readings to a small room and find the Swiss Death Clock. Up to the 12th Egon and Rookie take the elevator up. Winston comes up on the walkie talkie and asks Egon to elaborate on the Mandala node. Egon likened the Mandala to a city bus line. At the bus station, ghosts, or waiting passengers, were drawn into the system at nodes and trapped. This concentrated their P.K. energy which was then eventually forced through the next node, or 'station,' and so on, until it all ended at a final terminus. At each successive bus station, the station manager absorbed some of the energy. This made the station manager, or Node Guardian, stronger, so that it could keep the ghosts in line and destroy anyone who came o the station to interfere with the flow. These nodes or bus stations gathered the power used to feed a central point thus creating a much bigger threat to the physical plane. Winston dubbed it the TTTC, Totally Trapped Transit Company, then asked when his performance review was. He wanted some more stock options. Suddenly the lights went out and the Spider Witch and victim echoes manifested in the elevator. The victim was very excited to be with the Spider Witch and allowed her to step out first. They exited through the door and the lights came back on. The 12th Floor? On the 12th Floor, Egon and Rookie find that the floor has been turned into a lair for the Spider Witch. Egon warned Rookie they had to be extremely careful as they proceeded. He was alarmed the P.K.E. Meter picked up readings from everywhere and nowhere, impossible to get a significant fix. Ray came back on the walkie talkie with information on the Spider Witch from the manager. The authorities never found her but the bodies of her victims were hung from a ceiling, drained of blood, and dragged around. The walls were painted in blood. Furniture was half chewed and crushed and piled in a corner like a giant nest. The sentiment was unanimous among the Ghostbusters, they didn't want to end up the same way. Exit the elevator and go down the hall. There will be an intersecting hall on the left. Up ahead is a pair of double doors and a bellhop cart on the left. Go left from the cart and open the door on the right at the far end of the hall. Rookie should enter a hotel room. Head into the bathroom and he will find the Phantom Flush Toilet. Rookie should then return to Egon at the double doors. Egon got a reading on the P.K.E. Meter Something briefly appeared when they opened the door. Egon asked what the Spider Witch's number was. The manager replied it was 1221. When the bodies were found, the room was locked up. It was only reopened five years ago during a remodeling project. A voice greeted Egon and Rookie. They were immediately attacked by Spider Crawlers. The voice reveled power she got from the spirits sent to her by The Chairman. Go right past the stairs. The next section is covered in webs. Switch to Shock Blast. Ghostworld Again The 12th Floor was undergoing a significant metamorphosis, evidence the Ghostworld was beginning to aggressively encroach on the physical plane without the use of a cross-dimensional portal. Rookie and Egon heard the voice of a victim of the Spider Witch screaming out for help. Egon realized the node had to be nearby. He radioed Ray for help but they lost the signal. It was up to Egon and Rookie to find Room 1221 and shut down the node. The voice of the Spider Witch welcomed the guys to play with her "friends." Spider Crawlers attacked the pair. Go left and the first intersecting hall and blast the next Spider Crawler as it leaped out of a wall. Go right at the end of the hall and keep going until the pair reaches a T-shaped intersection. Go right and follow the P.K.E. Meter down the hall. About halfway down, Rookie should find the The Unruly Beard of V. Belascu. Head back to the T-shaped intersection and go left instead. More Spider Crawlers attack them. Keep shooting and moving then go left at the end of the hall. Egon found 1220 and 1222 but not 1221. Rookie got out his P.K.E. Meter and found the hidden door. Rookie should equip the Slimer Blower and blast it. The door was revealed but the interior looked hardly inviting. The 13th Floor After several close encounters, Egon and Rookie locate the Spider Witch's lair on the 13th Floor--a floor that was originally scoffed at by the manager, claiming it did not exist--and engage the demonic murderess in a fierce battle. Egon and Rookie discover a section of the hotel that is completely transmogrified to match the twisted Spider Witch. Lair of the Spider Witch Head deeper down the floor. Go right and look for a doorway on the far wall then go left to another door. There should be a thin layer of webbing covering it. Once you go through it, you will enter the lair of the Spider Witch, which resembles a giant spider's nest. After a brief period of exploring, the Rookie and Egon are attacked by the Spider Witch. Boss Battle Tips The Spider Witch is not overly difficult to defeat. The Boson Darts are most effective against her. She will teleport randomly throughout the battle, but she is easy to find. When she begins to feed, seek her out using the P.K.E. Meter. Once you find her, blast her down from the wall with a Boson Dart. However, if you take too long to disrupt her feeding, she will gain more energy back, so be careful. The Meson Collider is also effective against her. Once Egon and Rookie defeat Spider Witch, she struggles and falls from the ceiling onto her back. A white flash enveloped the lair and in an instant Egon and Rookie suddenly found themselves in the Ruby Ballroom. Egon got out his P.K.E. Meter and spotted a Mandala Map on a wall. The Sedgewick node was fully neutronized. Egon hailed Egon and Winston on the radio and informed them of the mission success. Ray was thrilled but confused on where they were. Egon suggested they all meet up outside at Ecto-1b. The Ghostbusters now have only one left to disable, the last node on Shandor Island. Version Differences The Chef Ghost, Sargossa in the Realistic Versions, is fought in this level but DeForrest, in the Stylized Versions, is fought in the first level Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick. The Stylized version of this level also has more puzzle elements to solve on the 12th and 13th floors. Quotes Gallery Cinematic Before Level Start ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic01.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic02.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic03.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic04.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic05.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic06.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic07.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic08.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic09.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic10.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic11.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic12.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic13.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic14.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic15.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic16.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic17.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic18.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic19.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic20.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic21.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic22.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic23.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic24.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic25.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic26.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic27.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickOpeningCinematic28.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Level Selection preview image for "Return to the Sedgewick" GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap01.png|"Access Denied" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap02.png|"Access Denied" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap03.png|"Access Denied" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap04.png|"Endless Party" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap05.png|"Endless Party" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap06.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap07.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap08.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area ReturnSedgewickscreencap00.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap09.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap10.png|"Enter the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap11.png|"The Kitchen" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap12.png|"The Kitchen" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap13.png|"The Kitchen" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap14.png|"The Kitchen" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap15.png|"Emergency Generator" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap16.png|"Emergency Generator" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap17.png|"Emergency Generator" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap18.png|"Power Restored" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap19.png|"Power Restored" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap20.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap21.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap22.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap23.png|"Up to the 12th" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap24.png|"Up to the 12th" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap25.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap26.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap27.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap28.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap29.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap30.png|"The 12th Floor?" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap31.png|"Ghostworld Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap32.png|"Ghostworld Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap33.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap34.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap35.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap36.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap37.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap38.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap39.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap40.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap41.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap42.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap43.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap44.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap45.png|"Lair of the Spiderwitch" Area Cinematic The Spiderwitch ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic01.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic02.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic03.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic04.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic05.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic06.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic07.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickSpiderWitchCinematic08.jpg Cinematic Entering The Lair ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic01.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic02.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic03.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic04.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic05.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic06.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic07.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic08.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic09.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic10.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic11.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic12.jpg Cinematic After Boss Battle ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic01.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic02.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic03.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic04.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic05.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic06.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic07.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic08.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic09.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic10.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic11.jpg ReturnToTheSedgewickEndingCinematic12.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels